


Meeting of two minds

by JuicyBern



Category: Holby City
Genre: Daughters, Drinking, F/F, Love, mothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicyBern/pseuds/JuicyBern
Summary: AUMaybe she hadn't made the right decision texting her, maybe right now this wasn't such a good idea. This wasn't going to work, she was as headstrong as her mother and more fearsome to boot from all accounts. Bernie shifted on the bar stool that she had taken up residency on for the last 20 minutes, technically she was early and she had decided to hide away at the corner of Albies, having a quick drink to have the courage to talk to the young woman she was waiting for.





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe she hadn't made the right decision texting her, maybe right now this wasn't such a good idea. This wasn't going to work, she was as headstrong as her mother and more fearsome to boot from all accounts. Bernie shifted on the bar stool that she had taken up residency on for the last 20 minutes, technically she was early and she had decided to hide away at the corner of Albies, having a quick drink to have the courage to talk to the young woman she was waiting for. She had come straight from work and was in her trade mark black shirt and skinny jeans, she felt slightly under dressed, like maybe she should have made an effort to impress Serena's daughter. This is pathetic she thought as she took another sip of the whiskey, Elinor can't be all that bad, they hadn't met before, she had gotten her number off Jason, sworn him to secrecy about it. Which hadn't been easy, but she needed to speak to Serena's daughter and mend the bridges that somehow had been broken. 

She had text, asking to meet and made sure it was on a day Serena was working late, she had to, after Elinor had refused to come round on Christmas day and New Year, and was refusing all Serena's calls since finding out about their relationship. She felt responsible and awful about it all. Another thing to feel guilt over Wolfe, becoming between mother and daughter. It had been dreadful on Christmas day, despite Serena trying to keep a brave face in front of Jason and Bernie's two. Bernie found Serena sobbing in the kitchen, knocking back a glass of wine, staring into space, stood by the kitchen worktop, Bernie hadn't said a word, backed away from the kitchen door and allowed the other women some space and privacy. 

Now here she was sat at the bar, waiting to see if this young women would turn up to meet her mother's, well what was she? She thought to herself, lover, partner, girlfriend, all these things maybe? She wasn't sure, labels hadn't been used yet. Not properly, they were still trying to keep it quiet and professional at work and in private they hadn't really discussed it. Serena once said partner in relation to Bernie and she had a few times said girlfriend. It all felt a bit awkward. She gulped another mouth of the burning liquid. She had a moment where she thought she could just up and leave. Elinor wasn't there yet and she could rearrange, tell Serena what she was doing and not have to meet her daughter on her own. However that moment was taken away, when she noticed a young women walk into the bar, she had a green jacket on, a large handbag slung over her shoulder, she looked smart, but casual. Her hair was long and blondish. And there it was her smile, Elinor had smiled over at a guy in the other corner of the bar, and if Bernie for a split second didn't know it wasn't Serena standing there, she would have thought it was her. This girl, despite clearly being younger, looked so much like her mother it made Bernie grin. It relaxed her, there had to be some of Serena's warmth in this child somewhere. 

Bernie didn't want to speak to her yet, she watched in silence as Elinor sidled very confidently up to the other side of the bar. She placed her bag on the stool next to her and beckoned over the barmen, leaning in she smiled at him, 'Whiskey. Double.' He turned his back to Elinor and poured her drink quickly. placing it in front of her, she looked up at him and nodded. 'Thanks.' Elinor, downed the drink in one. Slamming the glass back down onto the bar. 'That's better, another.' 

Bernie noticed that Elinor hadn't even looked around the bar in search of her, she realised she had no idea if Serena had even described what she looked like or if Elinor had seen a picture of her. Surely a girl of her age would have facebooked stalked her, as Cam always put it or at least tried looking her up online to see who she was? But perhaps Elinor didn't even know Bernie's full name, so couldn't seek her out. This could work to her advantage she thought for a moment. 

Gathering up her belongings Bernie grabbed her coat and bag, she stood up quickly. Elinor was now head deep in her mobile phone. Not paying attention to anything in the bar at all. Bernie decided to dive into the toilets, in a bid to pull herself together. 

Whilst Bernie had busied herself in the bathroom, Elinor felt the presence of a woman beside her. 'Dutch Courage is that?' The girl laughed. 

The barman came over at that point and the women ordered, 'Sex on the beach please. Make that two.' Elinor turned to her, and the blonde stared at her. 'I've had a few and this is such a stupid question, but do you know Serena Campbell? or are related to her? God you look just like her.' The girl was leaning in and staring at Elinor. 

'Yeah I'm her daughter...what of it?' Elinor bit back, putting her phone down to look at who was talking to her. Elinor had a moment looking at her, no it couldn't, could it? Her mother was having such a midlife crisis that she was dating a 20 something blonde girl, she couldn't be? That was her Dad's thing, not her mum's. Unless this really was a midlife crisis. Was her mother wanting to prove a point, she liked her women young and dumb blonde as well. 

'No, no nothing, god the resemblance is uncanny. Obvs she is older, but still?' 

'I'm sorry who are you?' Elinor finally managed to garble out in frustration and anger. 

'Oh, I'm Jasmine, Jas...I work on AAU with your mum.' Jasmine smiled warmly at her. 

'Two Sex on The Beaches. That's £6.50 on the two for one tonight.' The barman grinned.

'Cheers' Jasmine chucked a £10 note at him and turned back to Elinor. 'You meeting Miss Campbell here tonight? Thought she was working the late, but maybe I got that wrong?'

'No, her...someone else actually. Don't let me keep you.' Elinor smiled sweetly, trying to shake off this annoying women. 

'Oh...oh...yes...well.' She grabbed both drinks and her change, 'Nice meeting you...' Elinor watched as she wondered over to a group of people at a table in the far corner of the bar and sighed. Thank god mum hasn't gone quite that mad. She thought.

Bernie found herself talking at the mirror, after checking all the cubicles were empty of course, not wanting to make a fool of herself. 'You can do this Berenice, you need to sort this out for Serena.' Bernie lent in close to the mirror and narrowed her eyes. 'Lets get to it solider.' She whispered sternly. After another few moments of silent staring into the cold hard glass. She left the toilets and made a beeline for where Elinor was now sat at the bar. Elinor was still head deep in her phone Bernie noticed as she got closer.

She calmly sat in the free stool the other side of Elinor and her bag that was taking up the seat on the left of her. Elinor didn't even look up. Bernie thought about coughing or just nudging the girl to make her aware of her surroundings, but suddenly the barmen was in front of her, asking for her drinks order.

'Whiskey, double.' He nodded and turned to pour her drink. 

'Another, please.' Elinor had picked up her glass and slammed it down again in front of her. The same guy turned to look at her. Then looked back to where he was pouring the drink for Bernie. He grabbed Elinor's empty glass as he turned back and filled it up. 'Thanks.' She winked. Downing her third drink.

Bernie couldn't watch this any more. 'Dutch courage is that? Or just drinking yourself into an oblivion?' She took her own drink and downed it in a similar fashion to Elinor to make a point.

'Well I'm meeting someone here in a minute, someone I don't particularly want to see, I've already had a heart attack thinking it was that annoying blonde cow over there.' She looked over her shoulder, nodding in the direction of Jasmine. 

'Jas...' Bernie almost choked and stopped herself saying any more. The thought of Serena having an a fling with Jasmine Burrows was horrifying, and slightly amusing. 

'My mother, has decided to have a mid-life crisis...Dad's already in one with his child bride, so now I have my mother to deal with.'

'Oh right...' 

'Anyway, why are you downing the whiskeys?' Elinor hadn't really looked at the women sat next to her now, she had picked up her phone and was typing again.

'Um...about to have an interesting evening I think...but as you were saying, not all women of a certain age have to be going through mid-life crisis, if they are doing something their children don't agree with.' Bernie was now peering down and playing with her empty glass. Hoping she hadn't blown her chances. 

'True.. supose... but coming out as a lesbian at 50 is just a bit sad.' Elinor wasn't even looking at Bernie, she was so engrossed in her phone. 

Maybe it was time for Bernie to introduce herself properly, apologise for the awkward first chat and offer to start again. However before she could say anything, Elinor spoke again.

'Don't know why I bothered coming, she is late now and she was the one who wanted to talk...not my mum I mean, that lezza she's sleeping with...' Elinor scoffed, 'Might have another drink and then leave, that'll show her. Oi excuse me, another whiskey please.' Elinor had demanded another drink from the poor young man behind the bar, and he obliged, filling up her glass once more. 

'I...' Bernie went to speak, watching the glass fill up once more, she really did need to say something now. Elinor was still messing around with her phone and was sipping her drink quickly. 

'I've just text her, told her I'm out of here.' 

In that moment Bernie's phone buzzed in her handbag and she put her hand in quickly grabbing it out and staring at the message from Elinor, she panicked and blurted out. 

'Elinor I'm sorry...'

'What? Who are...wait? Oh no...for that you can pay for these.' Elinor jumped off the stool and started putting on her jacket, grabbing her large handbag and swung it over her shoulder. 'What were you trying to do? Humiliate me?'

'No! NO!...' Bernie looked flustered 'I wanted to try and talk to you, for Serena's sake, for yours...I've messed this up.' Bernie rolled her eyes in annoyance at herself. 

Elinor laughed in her face and went to walk away. Bernie jumped up as well at this point and grabbed her by the arm. 'Please stay...Elinor, please stay...let me explain...'

'What is this? You are a complete weirdo!' Elinor shock her ahead in amazement. 

Bernie realised what she was doing and that the barman was coming over to them once more from the other side of the bar and he looked concerned. She dropped her arm suddenly and looked at her apologetically 'Sorry.' Bernie smiled at the barman and he stopped in his tracks. Another customer got his attention, and now satisfied the two women were ok, he left it. 

'Sorry, please stay a minute, I want to make things better...I should have explained who I was...but I was curious about who you were without a guard up. Stupid, I know. Your mother has now idea I am here...'

'Lying to her already? She hates liars, my Dad's fault. So good luck with that relationship of yours. Thanks for the drinks.' Elinor took a step away and swung back around to her once more and got in close. 'I almost wish she was seeing the blonde cow over there, at least she is young and probably better in the sack, my mum deserves some fun after all, putting up with my scumbag father, but now she has saddled herself with you! A Middle aged weirdo lesbian!' 

Bernie had sat back down and was playing with her empty glass again. She was stoic, trying not to burst into sobbing, but anger over took her and she sternly and sharply hit back at her words. 'Enough! I said I made a mistake, but...you are a spoilt brat...and I want to make you stay, but you won't. Not even for your mother's sake, you selfish, little girl.' She let the words flow out before she could stop them, and she was angrier at herself then she had ever been. How could she mess things up again for Serena and her daughter, all she wanted was for Serena to be happy and she needed her daughter to do that. 

The words stung Elinor and she was almost about to give into the tears she was brewing, but she held them back.

'Do you have work tomorrow?' Elinor manged to gasp out. 

'No, no shift tomorrow. Why?' 

'Buy a bottle of whiskey and join me at a table and I will stay.' Elinor snapped. 

Bernie looked shocked and confused.'I'm not...you will? Why?'

'Because we are getting drunk.'

'I...'

'Do it or I'm leaving.' 

What did Bernie have to lose. 'Alright, go find a table, I'll bring the bottle.' Bernie watched as she went to get an empty table. This had better work, because the headache tomorrow was going to be bloody awful. She rubbed her head at the thought of it. 'I hope you realise how much I love you Serena Campbell.' she whispered to herself. Already regretting her decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Bernie wasn't sure what the plan was from here, but she knew she wasn't going to supply Serena's daughter with much more drink. She asked the barman for the bottle they had already been drinking from, it was about half full and she asked for two glasses. Bag and coat under her left arm and with the bottle and glasses in her hand, she walked over to where Elinor had sat down. She plonked the bottle down heavily in front of the girl and dumped her coat and bag on the spare chair at the table. Sighing, she sat down opposite the young woman and nodded to the bottle. She took the two glasses and put one in front of both of them. 

'That's not a full bottle.' Elinor stated laughing and nodding at it. 

'I know...but I wasn't giving you much more. Serena would never...' Bernie was cut off by Elinor, who laughed again, quite loudly and forcibly. taking the bottle she poured herself a drink and then lent over, pouring one for Bernie too, larger for Bernie. 

'I've done worse then have a few drinks, anyway my mother drinks shiraz by the bucket load and she tries to tell me it's my father with the problem. Hypocrite!' She stopped and took a sip of the drink. Bernie's eye brow was raised, not liking the way Elinor was speaking about Serena, not liking it one little bit. 'All parents are, hypocrites, tell your kids not to do something, but they do it themselves.' Bernie winced at something that was despite the nasty way it was being said, was kind of true. She told her kids not to lie, but she lied for years. Bernie took a swig of her drink, not acknowledging what Elinor had just said. 

'So why are we getting drunk?' Bernie asked solemnly, this wasn't the plan she had in mind. This wasn't how she was meant to be winning over Serena's child. 

'Oh cheer up...you want to get to know me right? Fix things, be my mum's hero? So you will need to get to know me and the best way to do that, is have a drink with me and chat...I'm not chatting to you sober that's for sure, my mother's latest play thing...' Elinor grinned at her own vindictiveness, she wanted to hurt her, she wasn't sure why, but maybe it was payback for earlier and the humiliation at the bar. But as she thought back to that moment at the bar and the exchange they had, she softened slightly it was quite ballsy what Bernie had said to her. Maybe there was something in that. She found herself commenting on it before she could stop herself. 'Also I think I could like you, so lets see if you really are good enough for mummy dearest ey?'

'A drink? You've already had the best part of that bottle?' Bernie mocked lightly. 

'With your help though...saw you knock that one back for courage...' Elinor reminded her, she was actually smiling and Bernie thought she looked better for it. 'Impressive...' Elinor laughed. 

Bernie downed the rest of her glass, and watching Elinor copy her, she narrowed her eyes, ok we are playing that game are we? 

'Come on pour another' Elinor demanded and Bernie did diligently. 

'I've been drinking this stuff, since before you were born Ellie, I think I have the advantage.' Bernie smirked, before realising what she had done. She had called her Ellie, she was so used to Jason and Serena referring to her as that, she let it slip out. She could see that Elinor was slightly taken aback by the familiarity that she found herself quietly muttering 'sorry, I didn't mean to assume...'

'Nah, it's ok call me Ellie...Mum only calls me Elinor half the time when I'm in trouble, which is most the time these days.' she started laughing again and flung back on her chair. The whiskey starting to take affect, she was feeling tipsy. 

'Ok game time...or quiz time...oh bloody quizzes has Jason bored you rigid with his quiz shows yet?' Elinor mocked cruelly.

'I quite enjoy my time with Jason...' Bernie interjected, not liking the sound of Elinor's last question. 'Jason is a good lad, you should get to know him better.'

'Don't mother me...I've just met you and you have no idea ok?' Elinor quietly snapped back. 'do this on my terms or not at all?'

'Alright...ok...but...' Bernie tilted her head to one side, trying to get a measure of Elinor's body language. She was never very good at that, that was Serena's trick reading people, not her's.

'I'm going to ask some questions ok? You can answer?' Elinor asserted herself once again. Making sure Bernie realised who was in control of the night. 

Bernie just nodded. 

'Name?'

'Bernie.' She looked confused for a moment. Hesitated before answering.

'No...you...your full name?'

'Oh...oh Berenice Wolfe.' she laughed at her own mistake and took another swig of whiskey. Elinor nodded in acceptance and also drank. 

'Age?'

Bernie looked annoyed, but answered '51' 

'Oh oh same as mum? Oh that's kinda...cool.' She realised she actually sounded happy about this and reverted back to the quick fire questions.

'Kids?'

'Yes, 2, Cameron and Charlotte.' 

For some reason Elinor found this hilarious and said their names again in a posh accent. 'Cameron and Charlotte.' 

Bernie tried to ignore this and carried on, 'Cam works on AAU he's an F1 and Charlotte is at uni...'

'Cameron works with you and mum? God I'd hate to work with my mum...most kids don't want to work with their parents.' Elinor scoffed. 

'Cameron seems to be doing ok...' Bernie tried to reason.

'Nah he probably hates it, but does't want to hurt your feelings. Did you force him into medicine? Mum tried with me, but it wasn't my thing, she was so disappointed when I decided to drama at uni...I mean I did end up changing my course in the end, but she hates that I am creative.'

'Ellie, she always sounds very proud when she talks about you.' Bernie could now see the pain in the girl's eyes. Serena could be quite harsh on the people around her, especially if they didn't live up to her expectations. This had clearly rubbed off on this vulnerable girl. That's how Bernie was starting to see her, as vulnerable and lost.

Elinor didn't respond, she downed the drink and asked her next question. 'Marriage?'

'Yes, Marcus, divorced.' 

'A MAN! So you are also a mid-life lesbian, great?' Elinor was throwing herself about now, proper laughing. It was her life, but Bernie too could see the funny side and also started laughing into her drink.

'I suppose I am.' She smiled finally. 'It is a bit more complicated then that, hard to explain now.' 

Elinor wasn't letting up on the questions. 'Job? Career?' 

'Trauma surgeon, like your mother, but I was in the army. Travelled a lot, wasn't always around at home.' Bernie said guiltily, she looked away ashamed at her last sentence. 

'Ah and there we go, abandoned your own family...want a new one. Thought you'd take mine!'

'That's not what...this is.' Bernie frowned, 'I really like...your mum.'

'Like? You can do better than that surely?' 

'Do I get to ask you any questions? Conversation and getting to know one another is a two way street Ellie...' Bernie deliberately didn't respond to her last question, trying to avoid it. It wasn't that she didn't love Serena, she just didn't know how to explain her deep, deep love for her to her daughter, whilst slightly drunk. 

'Maybe, but I think you need another drink. You look tense.' Elinor grinned, happy at the light work it took to wind up this women. She couldn't stand it, but she was actually starting to like Bernie. Maybe she wouldn't be such a bad step-mother after all, she already seemed more clued up than Liberty was. 

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Elinor watched as Bernie drank a few sips of the whiskey and dropped the glass back down in front of her. She was clearly getting frustrated at Elinor's behaviour, but was doing a pretty good job at keeping it together. 

'Rank?' Elinor was being snide now, she couldn't help herself.

'Pardon?' Bernie shot her a look of annoyance. 

'You said you were in the army, what rank?'

'Major.' Bernie took the glass in front of her and swirled the liquid around the tumbler, watching the brown liquor swish about inside it. 

Elinor let out a giggle. 'I have to admit , I have no idea what that means...' she took another drink. 'I don't really care...I suppose it was high up, must have been at your ag...' she stopped mid flow and laughed again. 

'Age?' Bernie quipped finishing the insult. 'Yes it is sort of, more middling, I got injured that's why I left, I could and probably would have gone further up if I stayed.' Bernie winced at the memory of the blast and the back injury she sustained. Elinor could see the pained look on the older women's face and she wasn't sure if she should press any further. It was fun winding her up, but her getting hurt was another story. Seemed a bit harsh to mock her about that. However she was genuinely interested and drunk by this point and she couldn't stop herself, she wanted more answers.

'How badly? I mean hurt?' Elinor shuffled her seat forward and moved closer to the table. She stared at Bernie, 'Please? I won't joke about it, I am seriously interested.' Elinor smiled, and folded her arms over the table, waiting in anticipation to this women's war story.

'I'm not going into the details now Ellie, I might tell you properly one day.' She didn't want to do this now, not in the bar where work colleagues were, she couldn't trust her emotions. 'I was blown up, had a serious back injury.'

'Bloody Hell!' Elinor was genuinely shocked, 'I can't even imagine....it's kinda cool. Sorry, obviously not for you, but oh my god! Blown up! whoa!' She was excited now. 'What happened?' 

'Ok calm down. I left, came to Holby. Well to be honest, I was patient first, when I was injured, was flown back, but I liked it here and decided to stay when I heard there was a job going and...' 

'and...what?'

'I was trying to make a go of things with my family...but it couldn't work...' Bernie looked sheepish now, uncomfortable. 

'Had you met my mum by this point? When you realised it couldn't work?' She sat up straight, waited expectantly for the answer. 

'Yes.' Bernie shrugged. 

'How many girls, women have you kissed, shagged?' Elinor asked suddenly and abruptly. 

'What hang on? Ellie, come on now! I'm your mother's partner, this isn't...'

'I want to know that my mum isn't an experiment for you...' Elinor was smiling now almost with pleasure at how well she was getting to Bernie.

'She isn't and you are trying to make me feel uncomfortable Ellie, trying to make me back off or maybe even leave, maybe even leave your mum because you are being such a...'

'Bitch, cow? what were you going to say?' Elinor squealed with delight now.

'I...bitch...'

Elinor just chuckled, 'It's ok, I am a bitch. Alright, ask me a question.'

Bernie looked at her in confusion. It was like they had come to some kind of mutual understanding and Elinor was actually trying to get to know her, it had happened unexpectedly and it threw Bernie off course but as she watched at Serena's daughter neck another glass of drink. She knew what her first question would be.

'Had enough?' 

'No...not stopping until I am having fun...and that hasn't happened yet'

'Why is that?'

'Because...don't know...it's not a night out unless I have a dance...I see no dancing here. So it's not a night out. So not fun.'

'Fair enough.' Bernie laughed. 'You and Serena are more similar than you would like to admit.' She waited for a bad reaction to her comment, there wasn't one. Elinor just smiled, content and carried on with her questioning like before. 

'So what's your kid's like? Cameron? Actually...do you mind?' Elinor grabbed Bernie's bag and started to riffle through it. 'Where's your phone?'

'What the hell are you doing?' Bernie gasped, grabbing at her bag now as well. 

'Calm down...' Elinor giggled.' This is what I want.' She said pulling it out of her bag. 'You must have a picture of him on your phone?' 

Bernie sighed, snatched the phone out of her hand. 'You just had to ask.'

Bernie unlocked her phone and went to the gallery section, sliding through her photos, she stopped. It was one of Cameron taken in Albie's after his first day on AAU. Serena had insisted on taking one. Bernie didn't get all the fuss, but now looking at it, she felt pride at her son for what he had achieved that day. Damn Serena was good. Bernie thought as she grinned at the picture. 

'Here.' Bernie thrusted the phone back at her. 'Cam.' 

'Wow, he is cute...I mean really cute. I like him already.' Elinor exclaimed excitedly. 

'Ellie!' Bernie said in a juvenile tone. It was quite funny watching Elinor get so animated. 

'He's actually really hot....is he single?' Elinor was still staring at the phone and then waving it about. 

'Yes...'

'Good...' Elinor was laughing.'Don't worry I am joking...you can tell him I told you he was cute though, just saying. Would make our first meeting interesting.' 

'I'm sure that would make it a lot easier.' Bernie was actually laughing at this as well. The whiskey was definitely starting to lighten the mood around the table. 

'Got one of your daughter?' Elinor started flipping through the pictures. She giggled. 'Is that you in a Christmas jumper? It's hideous?' 

'Ser...'

'Mum...haha well welcome to that every year then. Wasn't so bad when I was a kid, but at the age of 16 you really don't want to be wearing Christmas jumpers all festive season.'

'You don't at 51 either!' She smirked. 'But she wouldn't let me say no.' She looked pained at the thought of the jumper she was made to wear on the ward. 

Elinor was still laughing as she flipped through more pictures. 'You and Jason? Jase looks quite smart in that suit.' Elinor said warmly

'He does. He really does.' Bernie stated like a proud parent. 

'Ah here we go, this must be her. She's cute too...' Elinor had been laughing still and suddenly stopped as she said this. Coughed and moved about uncomfortably on the chair. 

Elinor put the phone down on the table. Poured two more drinks and sighed. 'I have no issue with gay people, I really don't...this isn't what the problem is...'

'I never answered your earlier question. I have kissed 4 girls one of them is your mother and before her two were flings when I was young and one was Alex...when I was married. I think I loved Alex. However, it feels different this time. So how many girls have you kissed?' Bernie fired back at her, she was trying to break down her walls. Find out what was really bothering her. 

'You got me...3 or 4 haven't been counting, all drunk times, nights out nothing serious. Doesn't mean anything.' She's looking around the room, notices the music more, notices Jasmine trying to get someone to dance. 'I can honestly say that as well. I was at uni, it happens. See told you it isn't the gay stuff...it's mum.' Elinor was lent into the table, her hands clasped between her legs, she looked like a small child suddenly and Bernie felt sorry for her. Perhaps she could get somewhere with her after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernie stared at Elinor, she looked tiny, as she sat across from her. 'You mean that then? It's not because I'm a women?' Bernie cleared her throat awkwardly and smiled shyly.

'Not really, I mean it was a surprise...but it was more the fact I was the last to know as usual. Mum always keeps me out of the loop. Says it is to protect me sometimes. But that has meant I have missed important things...like I never got to say goodbye to Granny. Mum didn't tell me how bad she had got until it was too late...' Elinor chocked a sob back and took a deep breath. Looking at the glass in front of her eyes, her steely stare bore into it. 'Dad has a drinking problem...I was the last to know that too.' she downed the whiskey once more and slammed the glass down. 'I'm not going to think about that all now. I want to have some fun.' She smirked. 

'Elinor...' Bernie reached out to touch her hand that was now resting around the glass tightly. 

'No...my way or no way...I said we were getting drunk and having fun Major Wolfe.' She snorted with laughter again as she repeated herself. 'Major Wolfe' she giggled and moved her hand away quickly, feeling Bernie's fingers lightly graze her own as she did so. 

'Here, lets get a selfie?' Elinor jumped up quickly and moved around to behind Bernie's seat, picking up Bernie's phone once more.

'What are you doing? Bernie tried to swat her away jokingly, 'I look terrible, I was at work all day and now I'm drunk as a skunk...' she retorted. 

Elinor gave her a look of confusion, she farrowed her brow and teased, 'You look awful...wonder what my mum would say? Maybe we should send her a picture?' 

'No!.'

'It's ok, I won't, but come on selfie...one selfie...' She pouted like a sad little girl and Bernie shook her head. 'My Charlotte used to do that to me, it always seemed to work eventually.' 

'Good. Think I might need to meet this Charlotte of yours.' Elinor moved herself into position, down and slightly behind Bernie. 'Look at the Cameraaaa...no the cameraaaa not yourself...you have weird eyes if you do that....ok smile then.' Elinor was pulling the perfect drunk face smile. 

Bernie instead of smiling opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out. Resulting in Elinor losing it and bursting into laughter. The two pictures she managed to take were awfully brilliant and she loved it. She chucked Bernie her phone and sat down, she was still laughing. 'Look at those bad boys...when you are finally honest with Mum you can show her.' Elinor scoffed slightly in a mocking tone. Bernie sighed, there was prickly Elinor, she hadn't completely softened up. How could she, she is Serena's daughter, she must get her ability to hold life long grudges from somewhere? 

They took it in turns to go to the toilet. Bernie once more found herself talking to the mirror, giving herself a pep talk. Trying to sober up a bit. 

Elinor had actually done the same thing. 

Once Elinor was back at the table she plonked herself down heavily on the chair. 'I do have another question though, who was Alex?' Elinor blurted out as she started pouring more drink, but Bernie who was hoping they could slow down a bit with the drinking realised they weren't going to be soon. 

Bernie didn't respond straight away. She wanted to think about the answer. She looked away for a moment and focused at the goings on at the bar and then eventually she said.'The first women I truly liked...you know liked. We met in the army...we were on tour together, it just kind of happened. I'm not proud of myself for cheating.' Bernie was looking uncomfortable, but the drink had loosened her tongue as well as Elinor's.

'Mum knows about thisss? annnd the cheatinggg ?' Elinor was beginning to slur her words a bit more as the alcohol took a hold of her senses. 

Bernie just nodded. 

'I can't believe my mum would end up with anotherrr cheatteer aftteer Daddy.' she was waving the whiskey bottle around in her hand now. 'She has a type...the bad ones' she winked at Bernie 'I don't think you areee alll bad though.' She took a sip straight from the bottle. 'Oh god look at Jas!' Elinor screamed out chuckling at the blonde she met earlier dancing around with a lot of blokes. 'Think we should joinn themm.' Elinor sprung up and passed the bottle to Bernie 'Drink up Major. We are dancinggg.'

Bernie looked at the people dancing horrified. 'They work at the hospitalll. I can'ttt. Serenaaa doesn't knoww I was meetingg you.' 

'You do this, I might agree to meeeet her at some point, talkkk.' 

Bernie's hands were tied. This was the mission to get them to talk. She can't fail it now.

'Ok.' Before she knew it, Bernie was being pulled up to dance both by Elinor and Jasmine Burrows. Also she seemed to have the attention of several young men. If only they knew she thought, if only they knew. They only danced to couple of upbeat songs, when suddenly she felt someone grab her hand and tug it. 

Elinor smirked 'Come on, grab your stuff, Jas said they are all going clubbing and they wanttt usss to comee alonggg.'

'You have to be kidding?'

'Nope...' Elinor was pulling her back to the table where all their stuff was. 

'Look I have already got you agreeinggg to talkk to yourrr mum. I can go and you can gooo clubbing...' Bernie was trying to resist her pull. This young women was stronger than she looked.

'Nope I said MIGHT talk...' She smiled a wicked grin and laughed. 'I am my mother's daughter. You have her to blameeee.' 

Bernie had a look of realisation and horror on her face. There was no way out. If she wanted mother and daughter to talk things through, she might have to go CLUBBING!


	5. Chapter 5

Bernie was stood still by the table not moving, Elinor buzzing around her. Elinor grabbed her own bag and swung it over her shoulder and then picked up her jacket, folding it over her arm. She quickly, grabbed Bernie's bag and put it on over Bernie's arm for her. Bernie flinched and sighed. She nodded at her. 'I'm doing this aren't I? I'm goinggg to a clubb?' Elinor halted, ceased fussing around her and stopped dead. She had a fleeting moment where she thought it was unfair to drag this out any longer. She should just let Bernie go home, but something compelled her to carry on, a curiosity about this women, a stranger, but so familiar in other ways. Bernie was an enigma and she wanted to know more. 

'Yep.' She simply said. There was a warm smile. 'You'll be fine...I bbet you drinkkk thiss lot under the tablee and I will congratulate my mum on finding such a party animalll.' there was a little smirk playing along her lips. Almost a smugness that she was manipulating this Major Wolfe, into doing things because of her love for her mother. It was impressive. Bernie was impressive. 

'The boys have a taxi.' Jasmine shouted over in their direction. 'You coming?' 

Elinor took the bottle of now drained whiskey that they had made light work of out of Bernie's clasped hand and snorted with laughter. 'Come on we're look after you.' She grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the door.'Just coming.' She said. Jasmine was laughing as well now. 

'Miss Wolfe you suree you areee up for thiss?' Jasmine asked, still giggling like a school girl. 

'Yess?' Bernie smiled at her. 'Why the helll not? Comee on!' Bernie winked at Jasmine, Elinor was still dragging her along, both a little unsteady on their feet. The taxi was outside the door waiting for them. They all jumped in the back, half falling about already, of the large black cab. Bernie somehow ended up squished between Elinor and Jasmine in the middle, the F1 lads sat opposite. 

The short taxi ride over to the main street of the city, where most the night clubs were, was a relatively quick one, but it was still awkward. Bernie found herself in the affections of young Mark from one of the other wards, he kept smiling and making eyes at her, she tried to ignore it and turned to Jasmine.

'Where are we going?' 

Jasmine shrugged, 'Thought maybe Temptation or Vortex? Not suree seee wheres good...busy or drink offerrss go with the flow.'

Elinor chimed in, as they went over a speed bump that threw them all about a bit, 'Yeaah go with the floww Wolfe!' She fell into Bernie's side. 'Sorry.' 

Bernie huffed, 'I am more than capable of going with the floww.' Bernie suddenly heard Mark as he whispered to the F1 she hadn't yet caught the name of.

'She's beautiful.' 

'Sshh dudee shess right there.' They look at Bernie awkwardly and both smile a boyish grin. 

Bernie rolls her eyes and hits her face with her right hand, mix of embarrassment and amusement, you can't be serious she thinks to herself. Elinor suddenly lies half over Bernie to talk to Jasmine. Bernie is forced to sit back, 'We should go to that new placeee. Werewolves.' 

They all start laughing raucously apart from Bernie. 'Alright. Maybe.' Jasmine agrees.

'This is in honour of you Major Wolfe, you'll love it.' Elinor slaps her on the leg, sits back and smiles to herself. 

What have I done? Too late now Major Wolfe, might as well enjoy the party. You are going to feel this tomorrow. Good job I bloody love you 'Serena' the rest had been said in her own stream of conscious to herself, all apart from the last word she let trickle out. 

'What you sayinggg about mum?' 

'Nothing.' She lied, crap, she loved her. She proper loved her. Her thoughts were cut off from a shriek from Elinor.

'We're here!!' 

'Great.' She said it sarcastically, but she didn't actually mind that much, it was a long time since she had been dancing, not that she really danced, more shuffled awkwardly with her long, gangly limbs like an orangutan. Thinking about Serena was lightening her mood and she thought why not embrace the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The taxi pulled up along a street with various, bars, pubs, restaurants along it and stopped outside the bank at the end of the street. Mark had said he needed some cash and there was a cash point there. It made sense to get out of the car and walk back along choosing a bar to go into along the way. Jasmine pushed the taxi door open and almost fell out with it, Bernie had to grab her arm to stop her tumbling out.

'Niccce save Miss Wolfe.' Jasmine flashed back a smile as she straightened herself out and stopped herself falling over. 'Thanks' Jasmine was now out the car and looking around to see who was about. 

Bernie laughed as she slid across the seat to get out herself and found that she wasn't so steady on her feet either. She turned back to see Elinor basically fling herself out the taxi eagerly and almost crash headfirst into the pavement, luckily Bernie realised she was falling and quickly put her hands out grabbing her and spinning her around on the spot, until they were both standing once again. All three of them were giggling and Bernie shook her head. 'Lucky I'm here, saved both of you.' She quipped. Elinor huffed, and slung her jacket over her shoulders to try and keep warm. The boys were busy paying the driver and Bernie was now looking up and down the street. 'So which direction?' 

'Jas?' Elinor added. 

'Umm...maybe...um...I don't know...we could go in there.' She pointed to a bar right across the street. Bernie looked up to read the sign above the building.

'Remedies Bar? Looks busy...'

'Good!' Elinor exclaimed, 'Oh look theyyy are doingg cheapp shotss!' It was too late for Bernie. Elinor and Jasmine, ran across the road laughing, Jasmine had taken Bernie by the arm and Elinor had grabbed her hand, they were dragging her over to the bar. It was noisy and lit brightly outside. There were people standing about near the entrance chatting and smoking. You could see clearly through the door to the dance floor which was bursting with drunk 20/30 somethings all grinding and touching one another as they moved to the upbeat dance tracks playing. Elinor and Jasmine seemed excited by the bar and the boys were just crossing over the road to come and join them. 

'Can I have a smoke first?' Bernie asked as they got closer to the entrance. She could now see the two bouncers on the door, both distracted by two young brunette girls talking to them. 'You can go in, if you like, I can meet you in theree.' she pulled away from their grips and was already fiddling about with her bag, trying to find the packet. 'Blast, I think I left them in my other bag.' 

'It's ok, you can have one of mine.' Elinor pulled a packet from her jacket pocket. 

'You smoke?' she sounded shocked.

'Yeah...it's alright I'm not 12.' she laughed. 'I might have one too, Jas. Do you want one?' She offered up the packet to the other blonde.

'Nah you are alright...I'll get in and line up the shots shall I?'

'Um...' Bernie looked unsure. 

'Yesss iss the answer Bernie.' Elinor slapped her playfully on the arm. Jasmine nodded and went straight in, the boys had caught up by now looked at Elinor for guidance. 'You can go in.' She smiled. 

'I'd quite like to stay here with Miss Wolfe' Mark grinned, turning his attention to Bernie, who was now blushing. 

'Get inside you.' Elinor playfully mocked.

'He's young enough to be my son!' Bernie was laughing, now that he had followed Jasmine inside to the bar and was out of earshot.

'That and you are takeenn.' Elinor reminded her jokingly. 

'That too.' 

'I went out with mum once, she got more attention then I did.' she bemoaned. 'Now you too. surely people at the hospital now right? You know about...'

'About me and Serena? Some do, someee don'tt I can't remember who noow.' She was gleaming thinking about Serena, she had butterflies or was that all the whiskey.

'Do you want a smoke or not?' Elinor chucked her the packet, 'There iss a lighter in there.' she had wrapped her arms around herself it was a chilly night and the booze jacket that had been keeping her warm was starting to ware off.

Bernie opened the cigarette packet and realised straight away that one of them looked different from the others, it was rolled and not a straight. 'Ellie!'

'Oh shit...forgot that was in there.' she chuckled. She grabbed Bernie by the arm, as she noticed the bouncers looking over.'Come with me.' she didn't want them getting kicked out before they had even had a proper dance. 

She marched Bernie as casually as possible to a near by side street and dragged her down it. They stopped suddenly, sufficiently far enough away from the bar. 

'It's no biggie...' 

'Ellie...'

'Oh come on, tell me you have never had a smoke before...'

Bernie coughed, 'Well yess I havee but...' 

Elinor's lips curled up into a mischievous grin. She didn't even need to say anything and Bernie was spluttering. 

'No..no...' she whispered, 'whatever you are thinking Elinor Campbell...no...your mother...'

'Won't need to find out...come on just a fewww puffss. Relax you...you will enjoy the club more laterrr.'

'I...'

'It's not like I'm trying to give you the hard stuff...it's a bit of weed...' She nudged Bernie in the side with her elbow. 'Come on...you know you want to.'

Elinor was already taking it out, she put it to her lips and smiled, winked and lit the joint. She took a long deep drag holding it to her lips and breathed out the smoke slowly, deliberately. Enjoying the taste of it in her mouth. She took a second drag and coughed slightly waited a moment and then took a third. Long and deep once more. 

'This is all I do I promise...I'm not some druggie...I bet...'

'ok...ok...just one drag.' Bernie grabbed it off her quickly and brought it to her lips, hesitating, she finally took a deep breath in, inhaling the smoke. Enjoying the taste as well. She looked at the lit joint in her hand. 'I've not done this in years...I did used to at uni...a bit...' 

The two women exchanged a knowing smile. 

'I wasn't always as sensible as I am now.' Bernie added wistfully. 

'You were a parrrty animal. Admit it. You know Mum was right? When she was studying, Dad's told me stories...she wasn't always so uptight. She has her issues too, but she could have fun with the best of them!' 

Bernie looked at her for a moment, it was nice hearing things about Serena from her own daughter, she was enjoying it. 

'Go on, take another hit and I will put it out. We can go back to the barr. Have some shottss.' Elinor reassured. Bernie nodded briefly and took one final drag. 

Elinor did as she said and they decided to wait a few minutes before heading back around the corner to the bar. Bernie looked at Elinor, 'I can't believe weee just did thatt.' she stuttered. 'No more leading me astray...I have to look after you...' she looked worried. 

'Why? I said...I'm not 12!' 

'No...but you are Serena's baby...and I protect family.' Bernie smiled. 

'Urgh...ok...lets get back to the others...we've been gone a whilee.' Elinor looked uncomfortable. She was her mum's new whatever she was, why was she trying to mother her? It's not what she wanted, or was it, she couldn't tell anymore. 

They walked as soberly as they could around to the front entrance of Remedies. The bounces gave them a funny look, but let the two women in. They were arm in arm now and as they stepped into the hell that was a busy, sweaty bar, they started to giggle. The affects of the drug and alcohol were already feeling great Bernie thought. 

'Shotts?' Jasmine shouted at them as they reached the bar. Just in time for another round of drinks.


	7. Chapter 7

About 20 minutes had past since entering the club. Somehow Bernie had now been coerced into doing another shot. She was standing by the bustling bar with Elinor. She was awkward, feeling out of place amongst a bunch of 20 year olds. 'Ellie, this is silly. Just agree to speak to your mother and I can go homee... you can enjoy your night with your new friendss.' She slurred her words slightly and honked out a laugh. 

'You were a solider right? Where's your stamina?' Elinor giggled. She was waving cash around, in a bid to get the girl's attention behind the bar. The bar was busy and loader now and they were being jostled about by people around them. 

'Gone in my old age!' Bernie snorted. She took out her phone from her jeans pocket and looked at the time. 'I almost wish I was on the ward.' She laughed looking around the crowded club. 

'Well you're not. So drink up Wolfe!' She handed a green shot thing to Bernie and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'Just drink it!' Ellie laughed. 'One, two, three...' They both downed the shots at the same time, Bernie winching at the taste and Elinor putting the back of her hand to her mouth at the fowl sour tang. 'God that's rank! Another?' 

'Not yet ey?' Bernie looked over at a free table near the window of the club, thinking for a moment about wanting to sit. She took Elinor's hand and pulled her away from the crowded bar area and over to the small table. 'Are your nights out always like this?' Bernie asked sounding concerned as she sat on the high bar stool. 

'Like what?' Elinor quizzed back annoyed. 

'You drinking...'

'Lighten up...I'm getting to know you aren't I? Could of gone home hours ago when you messed me around at that Albie's place, but I didn't, I stayed...'

'Do you want to ask me any more questions before I get too drunk.' Bernie sniffed, rolling her eyes. She didn't want to start an argument with Serena's daughter, not really. 

'Have you always liked women?' Elinor blurted out, before even having to really think. Bernie blushed, she was clasping her hands on top of the table and now was staring down at them uncomfortable, she shifted around on her stool. 

'I...um...sort of...it's a...I suppose the answer is yes! But I didn't know how I felt for a long time...Alex my ex made me realise I was missing out on something in my marriage...Serena makes me feel special, on top of the world...it's why I wanted so badly to speak to you...I don't want to come between you both.' she was leaning over the table, shouting to be heard over the music. 

Elinor didn't say anything, she just stared at at her. She stared at this blonde 50 something women, who just admitted how much she cared for her mother. Bernie had made her think and coupled with all the drink it was making her head spin. She shook her head a few times and rubbed her face with her hand. Elinor didn't want to be thinking any more and she stood up, walked over to Bernie and placed her hand on her clasped ones. 'Come and dance and I promise I'll let you go home soon, it will be fun, you are here now. Might as well.' She smirked, Bernie looked up at her and smiled with a slight nod. Bernie realising she might have finally cracked Elinor Campbell, she was as suborn as her mother and twice as fierce, but there was a soft heart underneath all that bluster and sassiness. 

Elinor dragged Bernie down to the dance floor, some chart dance music was playing something Bernie didn't recognise. However, she fully let go, dancing with all her limbs and throwing her head around. Elinor was laughing so hard, she too was now dancing about in a similar fashion, she noticed Jasmine and the others near by and they gravitated towards each other. They had been dancing away happily for about 5 minutes, when Elinor caught the eye of a young lad opposite her. He was tall and dark, stubble on his chin and had big deep brown eyes. Elinor was grinning and he made his way over to her, stumbling and dancing the whole way. He slinked his arms around her waist. 

Bernie watching, gestured to where the toilets were and made her way, leaving Elinor on the dance floor. However by the time she made it back to near where she had been dancing before she could sense something was wrong, Elinor was pushing the man away that had come over to her. Bernie was a bit hazy herself from all the drink, she blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and realised what she was watching, Elinor was clearly trying to push him away. 

'Oi!' Bernie rushed across the upper part of the bar and down the steps to where the lower bit of the dance area was, she made a bee line for Elinor. 

Elinor was pulling away now, the man drunkenly trying to pull her back in. Wanting to dance more. 

'Oi, leave her be.' Bernie grabbed his arm firmly. 

He turned to her swaying, 'What's it to you Grandma?' he was laughing now, he was wasted and he seemed to be finding the whole thing really funny. He pulled his arm sharply away from Bernie's grip.

'THAT'S MY BERNIE...' Elinor shook her head again like she did earlier at the table, realising that made no sense whatsoever to the drunk guy, 'MY STEP-MUM! Don't be so bloody RUDE!' Suddenly without warning Elinor grabbed the guy by the shoulders, and kneed him in the balls. 'Dick!' She laughed. 'Oh shit!' The guy was down on the floor crying out in agony. 'I...bloody hell...' Elinor looked around realising the commotion around her, the other drunken dancers, stopping and watching, she noticed the security guards running over to her. Bernie was bewildered and confused as to what had just happened. 'Step-mum?' she whispered to Elinor. 

'That's what you are taking from this?' Elinor said jokingly and pointed down at the young man. 'Time to leave...' she said briskly, Bernie was still in shock, her eyes fixed on the man rolling around on the floor. Jasmine had now come over as well and was watching him too, she bent down to try and offer some help, but he battered her hand away. 

'Bernie NOW!' Elinor grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her out. 

'He was all over you...' Bernie protested, 'Probably shouldn't have but he deserved it.' Elinor was still dragging her away from the scene, fiddling in her jean's pocket to get the number out so she could get their belongings from the cloakroom. 'Ellie, stop!' Bernie demanded. Halting abruptly by the cloak room. 

'Listen, normally I would agree...but technically I am banned from here...was months ago now...to be honest I was surprised they let me in.' She giggled. 

'Banned!? Yes...well...' Bernie started smiling, 'What are we going to do with you?' She sighed. Elinor just shrugged giggling, she was already collecting their jackets and bags, she took Bernie's arm again and shouted as she saw the security guys get closer. 'RUN!' 

She pulled her outside and they ran, half walked briskly down the road away from the club. 

'Ellie, why are you banned from that place?' Bernie was panting, as they finally slowed down. 

'You don't want to know...it was a good night though.' she was laughing now. 

'Oh we're here.' They had stopped outside another club. 'Might as well go in, finish of the night in style and then I'll let you go home.' Elinor was smirking. 

'It's 1am...surely I can?' Bernie was desperately trying to leave now. Just wanting her nice warm bed, it wasn't as good as Serena's bed, but it would do now. 

'You'll love it in here.' She stood behind Bernie and pushed her gently towards the night club steps. It was a club in a cellar, so they had to negotiate the stone steps in front of them. 'Hold me up Bern!' she was linked arms with her now. 'Seriously this place...you will love it.' 

'We just had to run out of the last place... and Jasmine and the boys we left behind?' Bernie asked worried. 

'They will be alright and we can text them...Mark, might finally get the hint about you.' she winked and started pulling her down the stone steps. 

Bernie felt like she was being dragged into hell, by the devil herself.


	8. Chapter 8

They stumbled down the stone steps, Elinor was giggling as they made their way down. Bernie was steadying them both, she smiled at the bouncer on the door as they walked in arm in arm. He nodded back and stepped out the way to let them in. The warmth of the club hit her and she realised that was she was wearing her jacket, Bernie immediately spotted the cloakroom just inside the entrance and stopped to hand in their coats and bags, she knew they'd probably end up dancing and there was no point hanging onto them, she thanked the person behind the counter, and took the tokens, so they could get their stuff back later. Elinor was taking off her jacket to hand over, when the girl behind the counter winked at her. Elinor looked amused and her eyes sparkled, she smiled back and laughed softly. Bernie's eyebrow raised, she hadn't seen Elinor look that genuinely happy all night. There was no hiding the fact that she was enjoying the attention. 

Bernie took a few steps towards the main entrance of the bar, there was a double door that was closed, before you could enter into the club properly. Bernie looked back to the redhead behind the cloakroom counter, Bernie's hand resting on the door ready to open it, she felt a pang of jealously, not that Elinor was looking at someone else, but that she felt so free and easy about who she was. Even if she wouldn't admit it to Bernie or Serena, it was obvious she was happy to be free with who she liked. 

'You don't move very quickly do you?' Elinor suddenly announced into Bernie's ear, she was close to her leaning in, Bernie turned to her a confused and puzzled look on her face. 'The door.' She nodded to where Bernie was holding the handle firmly. 

'Shit, sorry.' she honked and her laugh filled the corridor space. Elinor couldn't help but giggle at this, it was such a endearing, but hilarious sound that this women made. Elinor grabbed her phone out of the pocket she had shoved it in earlier and started texting. 

'Just letting Jas know we are ok.' She explained, before quickly pushing it back in her pocket again. 'So are we going in, or are we standing here?' 

'Going in. Was just thinking...' Bernie grabbed the handle and swung the door open, the noise of people and smell of strong drink hit her like a tone of bricks. All her senses were lit on fire, she could see people talking, dancing and definitely making out. She glanced at her wrist watch, 12:30 am, ok she thought to herself, maybe it's time to just let go and have a dance. She was here now. She glanced around looking at different groups, different couples, surveyed the dance floor and realisation hit, she chuckled to herself. Was this Elinor trying to trick her into doing something to mess up her relationship with Serena or was she genuinely trying to show her she was alright with the Bernie being a women? She wasn't sure, Elinor had already disappeared into the crowd and Bernie assumed she would head straight to the bar to get more drinks in. She decided to not move from the spot near the door and see if Elinor returned. Wondering to herself about Elinor's motives, was she playing a joke on her, trying to wind her up? She had heard stories from Serena, how she could be a right little madam and she was always playing her parents off against one another. Bernie was quite drunk now and her thoughts wondered to the music that was playing loudly, she was enjoying the cheesiness of the track. The club itself was classy, but she could see a poster plastered on the door behind her and it was advertising the fact it was 80s night in the club. It reminded her of her youth, partying at uni, being with carefree friends, felt like a lifetime ago. 

'For you,' Elinor was back and handing her a drink. She was snapped back properly into the club from her thoughts, she accepted it graciously and took a sip. 

Then Bernie's thin lips pursed together and twisted into a little smile. She spoke quietly, but sarcastically. 'It's a gay bar isn't it?' Her eyebrow shot up again and she started laughing, 'Great night to come, 80s night.' she clinked her glass on Elinor's and winked. 

'I didn't know...I mean, I kneeeew about the bar and yes it is, I mean the 80s music...I didn't know.' Elinor was glancing around herself now. 'Hope it's not too cheesy but I like the music normally here.' 

'Shall we dance then?' Bernie asked enthusiastically. She wasn't great at remembering song lyrics or who sang what, but she did like a good dance, even if she wasn't that great at it. As Elinor had already discovered, much to her delight in the earlier bars.

'Ok...shoullld bee funn' They made their way to the dance floor and Bernie started waving her arms around passionately to the pop music being played. Bernie was feeling a bit embarrassed at first, but noticing that Elinor was deliberately coping her unique style now, she didn't feel so alone or silly. 

About half an hour passed and they had danced to Wham, Boy George, Meat Loaf randomly, ABBA and Duran Duran and countless others, 'I remember mum dancing around to half of these on the radio, when I was kid.' Elinor quipped as she jumped hyperly around a bit more to a Queen number. 

'She still doesss that when she thinks I'm not lookinggg.' Bernie shirked with excitement, clasping her hand over her mouth, like she had just told a big secret. 'Don't tell her I said that...she doesn't know I watch herrr do thatt.' She looked worried for a second, but she didn't need to because Elinor was finding it highly amusing. 

'Does she still sing all the time? I can't even complain it's bad, because...'

Bernie cuts her off eagerly, ' Because she is so damned good!' 

Elinor nods. 'Oh yeah...mum caaan sing all right.' 

They are dancing around, conversation being shouted at each other. 'I had no idea how good she was...' Bernie exclaimed 

'I think she could have done it professionally, obviously being a Doctor is also cool.' Elinor mocks. Bernie grabs her by the hand and spins her around, they both collapse into each other giggling. 

'You should bring mum here...she'd love it.' Elinor Campbell was softening, maybe she hadn't inherited that ability to hold onto life long grudges like her mother or maybe she had, but like her mother Bernie Wolfe was the exception to the rule. 

Bernie looks at her and abruptly stops for a moment. 'One more drink...a bit more dancing. Then I make sure you get home, alright?'

'Ok Major.' Elinor badly salutes, her hand almost poking herself in the eye. 

Bernie just stares at her and shakes her head. 'Maybe home now?' Just realising how drunk Elinor actually was. 

'I can have one moreee. Then I promise home time...' Elinor is already marching off the dance floor through the sea of people. Making her way to the bar. She turns back, 'You're buying.' A women near them turns to look at the commotion as they walk through their group of friends dancing. 

'Sorry, sorry...' Bernie adds as they fly through. 

'It's ok...she's a looker, is she with you?' The women asks suggestively, stopping Bernie by grabbing her hand. 

'Uh...not like that...she's my...Ellie, partner's daughter.' she stutters. 

'Ah ok...' she lets her hand go. 

'Trying to get her to go home...' Bernie indicates that they are both a bit drunk. 

'Fair enough, that's a shame...have a good night.' 

The women turns back to her group of friends and Bernie hurries after Elinor. One more dance Bernie thinks, then it's home time.


	9. Chapter 9

Bernie took Elinor's arm and smiled at her, she wasn't annoyed that Elinor was trying to dance around her still, but she thought it was best to go before they got even more intoxicated, before Elinor tried to do any more shots, 'I said one more dance and time to go. I need to make sure you get home ok...or Serena would have my guts for garters.' The music was still blaring out and the dance floor rammed. 'Ellie please.' Bernie begged, her own head was spinning a bit now from all the drink, 'We can share a taxi...come on.' She took her by the hand and started to lead her off the crowded dance space. Elinor pulled away, but grinned as she spoke. 

'It's ok...want to leave anyway.' Elinor laughed, 'this 80s stuff is getting a bit much now.' after a few seconds wanting to make a point, it was her choice to leave not Bernie's so she wasn't going to move straight away, she succumbed to her own need to go home and she followed Bernie dutifully, swaying with every drunken step and then tripped into the same group from earlier, the lady who had spoken to Bernie, catching Elinor, stopped her from falling. The woman must have been her 30s and was giggling at Elinor stumbling about. 

'You ok love?' Her voice laced with concern. 

'Sorry, sorry didn't mean...' she tried to explain.

Bernie was a few steps ahead, turned to see Elinor, in this women's arms. She walked back to them both and took Elinor by the hand again. 'Everything alright?' Bernie questioned, 'sorry did she fall into you?' The women just nodded, before adding jokingly. 

'It's alright, think your daughter is a bit worse for wear though.' 

'It's alright...we're heading home now. Thanks for catching her.' Bernie grinned, and glanced at Elinor. 'Somehow I need to get you home...' Bernie rolled her eyes. 

'I'm fine. Sorry again...' Elinor removed herself from the safety of the women's grip and she let Bernie guide her off the dance area. 

'She said I was your daughter?' Elinor mumbled into Bernie's ear as they walked arm in arm over to the doorway, so they could leave and collect their belongings.

'Spoke to her earlier...she mustn't have heard me properly thought I said you were my daughter...not my partner's daughter.' Bernie explained, trying not to start any kind of argument, it had only been a few hours that she had even really known Elinor, she would have understood if it had annoyed Elinor somehow. 

Elinor didn't answer her though and they carried on walking, Bernie pushed open the double door at the entrance and pulled her through it with her. She lead them over to the cloakroom desk and proceeded to try and gather up their jackets and bags, handing over the token to the young lady who was behind the desk. The redhead from earlier was still there and was too busy staring at Elinor at first, to notice Bernie handing over the token. Bernie coughed to grab her attention and finally, she glanced at her, taking the number. She turned and rustled through all the hangers, with coats and bags until she found the right one. 

'Here love.' She handed over her jacket and Elinor accepted hers as well and thanked her. She swayed a bit as she tried to stand still to put the jacket on. The amount of drink she had consumed starting to catch up with her. 

'Is there a taxi near here...or should we call one?' Elinor was now leaning on the desk, her head on her hands. Just staring up at the girl. 

Bernie watched for a moment, still putting on her own coat. 'Is there? Or I can call for one?' 

It snapped the girls out of their staring contest as Bernie spoke and the redhead girl, turned to her. 'Rank just down the road...turn right when you come out of here...can't miss it.'

'Thanks...come on...let's get home.' Bernie gestured towards the front door, where the bouncers were stood.

Elinor stood up again, nodded in agreement and took Bernie's hand to steady the pair of them, four feet were better than two right?

Walking down the street a few minutes later. Elinor started to sing out loud, the 80s music certainly stuck in her head, she couldn't stop herself. 

Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

'What are you doing?' Bernie giggles. 'You are just like your mother...' Bernie looks embarrassed as she notices a few people outside of the other bars looking over and laughing or trying to join in as they walk past. 

Bernie hurries her up for a second, before she hears herself joining in, she can't help it. Her guard is down and she feels alive, for the first time in ages, she feels properly alive, who gives a damn she thinks for a moment, no one here knows me, I can sing if I want. Before she realised what happened, she was belting out ABBA hits walking down the road with Elinor Campbell, whatever would Serena say? As they got to the end of the chorus to Dancing Queen. Bernie feels a tug on her arm. Elinor had stopped moving forward, she then proceeded to nod her head in the direction of a line of black cab taxis. 'There's the taxi rank. Are we sharing?' 

'Yes.'

'My place is quite far from here...' Elinor explains.

'You can stay at mine...You shouldn't be on your own this drunk anyway...' Bernie adds 'I can drop you back to your flat in the morning, saves the money on the taxi.' 

'Says you...you can barely stand either.' She gasps with laughter. 

They made their way over to the line of cars, surprised to see no queue forming yet, the older of the two stepped over to the first one in the rank, giving an address hastily to the driver as she tries to help Elinor into the back of the black cab. 

'Is she alright love? She won't be sick?' The taxi driver has turned around to ask Bernie, as she stepped up into the back of the car.

'I won't be sick!' Elinor giggled. 'I'm fine.' 

'She won't be...' She didn't want to promise, but there were no guarantees.

They started chatting and Bernie lost all sense of the journey they were taking, focusing on Elinor's words instead and joining in again when Elinor started singing loudly.

Eventually Elinor stops to take a breath, her sides hurt from all the laughter and singing. She had turned to Bernie now, trying to fake a serious face. 'That was an interesting night.' Elinor contemplated for a brief second, 'You are more of a parrrttty animal than I expected...' she patted Bernie on the knee patronisingly, a little smirk crept along her lips. 

'I was in the bloody army, I can drink with the best of them...also very good at poker, if you want to try and beat me at that sometime as well?' Bernie quipped light heartily, she was teasing her a bit now, very aware of the little game that Elinor was originally was trying to play.

'I wasn't...beating you...ha you think the drinking was about that...' Elinor stopped herself from saying any more and she took a breath and was about to explain, but was cut off by the taxi driver. 

'We're here love, that's £15.' Elinor sighed at being interrupted,

'Um...I used most of my money...' 

'It's ok...I assumed....' Bernie grabbed her bag off the seat beside her and rifled around her handbag to find her purse and pulled out a crisp £20 note. She pushed the car door open and stepped out the back of the car backwards, she held out her hand for Elinor, who half tumbled and half tripped out the back. They slamed the door shut behind them and Bernie went to the side of the cab and handed the driver the £20 note. 'Keep the change.' Her right hand was still held onto Elinor's arm, holding her up as she used her left to pass the note through the open window.

'Thanks love.' The car pulled away as Bernie stepped back who was laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. She held Elinor up now with both hands. 

'Stop fussing... look I can stand.' She stepped back out of her grasp and put her hands out making a 'T' shape with her body. 'Perfectly fineeee...' 

They were busy chuckling about the fact they were drunk when Elinor suddenly stopped, concerning Bernie. 'You ok?' 

Elinor turned to the house they were outside, standing in a drive way, outside a familiar house. 'Is this a joke?' she looked angry. 'Bern is this a joke?'

Bernie looked over to where she was staring and her face dropped. Her eyes darted all over the house and then a light clicked on in the top front bedroom her eyes widened even more. 'Oh SHIT!' 

Elinor glanced at her sideways. 

'I gave the wrong bloody address...quick if we leave now...' 

'Her light is on...we've woken her up.' Elinor points out the obvious, glaring at the bedroom window. 'Do you live here now?'

'No...I...not really...'

Bernie glances at her wrist watch in a panic. It's very late, but she was meant to be doing the late shift. Why is she home? Bernie grabs for her phone and looks at the unread message symbol. 'Shit.'

'What's wrong?' 

'Well apart from waking your mother? I missed her text...she wasn't working the late after all. Someone else was...she did stay late to do paperwork though. Bugger!' Bernie dropped her phone back in her bag.

'She might not realise it's us...I could call another cab?' Bernie tried to suggest. 

'Are you joking? She's seen us now...' Elinor is stumbling towards the front door, kind of giggling, kind of looking angry. 

'Wait...' Bernie caught up with her. 'I have a key...don't wake Jason too.' She grabbed Elinor's hand stopping her ringing the doorbell. Bernie seized her set of keys from her bag and fumbled with them as she tried to put them in the lock.

'Be quiet...' Elinor laughs, prodding Bernie in the side making it harder for her to work the lock. 

'Ssshhh.' Bernie whispered. 'SSssshh...'

Bernie slowly and quietly opens the front door and they both stumble over the threshold, Bernie then carefully removed the key from the lock not wanting to make a sound, she turned pushing the door closed behind them. Her stomach flipped over worried about Serena upstairs and before tackling that one she decided it was best to try and follow Elinor who was really badly trying to sneak into the living room. Elinor hadn't even turned any lights on, so ended up tripling over the leg of the coffee table that is by the sofa and let out a burst of noise, yelping. She collapsed into the sofa behind her rubbing her lower leg.

'Ellie!' Bernie exclaimed quietly. She tiptoed into the living room behind her and shook her head annoyed. She flopped down beside Elinor on the sofa and let out a big sigh. They were sat in the dark for a few moments. Both drunk, both annoyed, both trying not to laugh. 

'What have I done...Serena is going to go...'

'MAD!' Bernie had been so caught up in moving quietly over to the sofa and sitting down she hadn't noticed Serena who was now standing in the living room doorway, dressed in PJS and a dressing gown, leopard print of course. Serena flicked the light on. The blaring light after the darkness made both drunk women squint. 

'Ssshhh Jason...' Bernie reasoned, then sat up on the sofa and turned to face her girlfriend. 

'Jason isn't here...'

'Oh!...ssshh Neighbours!' Bernie smiled cheekily in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

'Berenice Wolfe! Why are you in my house drunk...with my daughter?' Serena glared at them her arms now folded over her body, still stood firmly in the doorway. 

'Hi Mum...Bernie is a real paaaarrtty animal.' She made sure to add in, wanting to wind her mother up, as she sat up and patted Bernie on the back. 

'Not now Ellie.' Bernie growled softly. 

'Serena love...I can explain...'


	10. Chapter 10

Bernie didn't know what to say, she was drunk, exhausted and embarrassed at getting things so wrong. She sighed rubbing her face with both hands. Her weary body beginning to betray her now. Elinor had flung herself against the back of the sofa and wasn't saying anything. 

Serena was still stood in the doorway, she hadn't moved, she watched as the two of them flailed around on the sofa. Elinor rubbing her head, laughing quietly and complaining the room was spinning. Bernie still with her head in her hands, trying to muster the courage to speak to Serena again and make sense of this whole ridiculous situation. 

Serena watched the pair of them unsure what to think, apart of her was jealous that Bernie had some how so easily connected with her daughter. Well that's what it looked like, maybe they hadn't connected at all and they couldn't stand one another, but there was a spark there that annoyed her. She wanted them to get on of course she did, but her and Elinor had an unstable, rocky relationship at the best of times. Elinor could be so loving and caring one moment and others a right spoilt brat. Serena was unsure as to what had caused her daughter's behaviour at times. Maybe she was a bad mum, but she had tried her best and that was all she could do, wasn't it? Maybe Serena suddenly thought, maybe she should have been around more or maybe she should have stayed with Edward until Elinor was older and understood why their little family was being ripped apart at the seams. Serena sighed and rolled her eyes. It wasn't an excuse now, she was an adult and she needs to learn. 

'Cat got both your tongues?' She snapped in frustration. 'This is pathetic...' Serena stopped as she saw Bernie look up at her. 

'I met with Ellie...to...to...I don't know...fix...' Bernie turned to Elinor and shock her head, waved her hand between the two of them and continued her thoughts.' to sort this mess out.' 

Serena softened ever so slightly, her stern expression dissolving slowly. 'Go on...' she smiled before turning her face sour again, not fully convinced. 

'I messed up, I'm sorry, I was rubbish I know...'

'You can't keep using the "I'm rubbish" line every time...it only gets you out of sticky situations so many times Miss Wolfe.' She frowned. 

'If Jason was home, he'd say he could see your frown lines, Serena...even though it's dark in here.' Bernie chuckled quietly. Aware of the tension that was around her.'Too soon?'

Elinor shook with laughter and she elbowed Bernie in the rib softly. 'Do you actually know how to charm a women or have you always been this much of a screw up?'

'ELINOR!' Serena seethed 

'So now I get another lecture from my mother...' Elinor sarcastically spat out, turned to Bernie and glared at her. Bernie looked uncomfortable and shuffled on the sofa. Finally she conceded.

'It's ok sweetheart...she's right. Look I wanted you both talking...I didn't mean to come back here tonight. I gave the taxi man the wrong address.' Bernie stared up at Serena, unable to stand as she would now be unsteady on her feet due to tiredness and the best part of a bottle of whiskey. Her tone was almost pleading. 

'She was meant to be taking me back to her place...she...I thought you had secretly moved her in...step-mummy.' Elinor was still led back and only slightly turned her head to her mother with one eye open. 'Wouldn't do that would you? Oh wait you already did that with a cousin I didn't know existed.' 

'Oi come on...no low blows, we're in this together.' Bernie grabbed Elinor's hand and without thinking gave it a squeeze for reassurance. 

'Elinor this is my house...but I haven't secretly moved in Bernie ok? I love you Ellie...' Serena tried to remain calm, however Elinor cut her off abruptly. 

'Great we're talking, you have succeeded in your plan...good work Major!' She whipped her hand out of Bernie's and raised it quickly and mocked saluted Bernie. Her eyes half closed, she too was exhausted. 

Serena felt hurt by this, but carried on regardless of Elinor's antics to get under her skin any more. 

'You can both explain yourselves in the morning...I might get more sense out of you...I'm going to get you some water and toast to sober you up a bit...then I am going to bed...'

'You don't need to do that...' Bernie was barely focused on her now, she swayed slightly and was holding her head. 

'I want to...I'm not getting into an argument now, we can discuss it in the morning.' Serena ordered.

'Now look who is in the dog house.' Elinor quipped playfully. 

'I always am!' Bernie huffed. Bernie and Elinor looked at each other realising the other one had also been at the receiving end of Serena's wrath. Bernie wasn't her kid, but Serena felt like she had to care for and protect her against the world, Serena's love is fierce and strong, but that meant sometimes her love was relentless and she nagged and worried all the time. 

Serena turned away from them swiftly and screwed her face up. Was it really that terrible that they had gone for a drink. It felt like it was done behind her back, she wasn't too keen on the idea of Bernie interfering in this matter, but on the other hand, she thought she trusted Bernie. 

Serena left them to it as she plodded off down the corridor to the kitchen. Why did she feel like she was mothering too many people at the moment?


End file.
